


September 12th, 1927

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Most men would have brought flowers. Newt brings a book.





	1. N. S.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_September 12th, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

I’m not sure whether this letter will arrive before I do, because I've managed to wrangle an international Apparition permit out of the Ministry for the 14th; two more days.

I can hardly believe I’ll finally get to see you again. An ocean is too much space between us.

Yours always,

N.S.


	2. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Tuesday 13th September_

 

Darling Newt,

Your book is being published tomorrow. You made me a promise. What day should I meet you at the docks?

(Part of me expects you to simply turn up at my door.)

Love,

Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.


	3. 14th September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most men would have brought flowers; Newt brings a book.  
> (AKA that reunion fic everyone else wrote about a month ago)

Reaching out, Newt raps his knuckles on the door he’s walked through only once before.

New York’s warmer than he remembers, the sky clear and the sun bright, but it’s the noise that surprises him. The streets are thick with people, the roads humming with cars, and he passed so many people laughing with each other. Small children gazed up at their parents adoringly, young couples walked hand in hand and shared sweet smiles, old couples contented walking companions.

An elderly woman answers, eyes narrowing as they focus on him. 

Newt forces himself to look at her. “Good afternoon, ma’am. I was hoping to see Tina Goldstein, if she’s here.”

“Men aren’t allowed in this house.”

He ducks his head, smiling to himself. “I know, I thought perhaps you could ask her to come to the door. I have something for her.”

She holds the palm of her hand out to him. “I’ll take it to her.”

Glad he wrapped it, he fishes the brown paper parcel out of his pocket. She takes it, flipping it over as though expecting to find a dead bird attached underneath, looks at him, and shuts the door again.

Taking a step back, he shoves his hands in his pockets. Across the street, a little girl plays with a doll in the window of a grocer, talking to herself conspiratorially. Completely in her own world, she starts when she turns and realises her mother’s disappeared, but her mother is inside the grocer and once she realises she continues her muttering. 

The latch clicks on the door, and he turns in time to catch the sight of Tina flinging the door open and throwing herself at him. “ _Newt_ -”

He catches her in a hug, resting his hands in the arch of her spine, sighing when she shifts to bury her face in his neck.

“-I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Of course I’m here.”

“You didn’t tell me you would be,” she mutters into his skin.

“I did send a letter,” he says, “it must not have arrived in time.”

She pulls back to raise her eyebrows at him, but he glances away, aware the old woman’s watching them through the open doorway.

Tina looks where he doesn’t, and leans over to pull the door shut. “Goodbye, Mrs Esposito!”

He’s not quite sure what to say, daring another look at Tina. She’s watching him, and when he looks up she breathes out, smiling.

She’s still holding the parcel, unopened, and gestures to the city at large with it. “Shall we?”

They take the subway to Central Park and they discuss China; everything they left out of their letters. Tina’s still quite overwhelmed by their size and power, agreeing that they’re beautiful, and he tells her he stuck the dragon scale she sent him in his journal next to his sketch of Mei. He thinks they’re meandering aimlessly until they reach a secluded, foliage-thick corner of the park. 

Flowers bloom around them as though they’re amidst a sea of petals that waft in the breeze, and he recognises it as Shakespeare’s Garden from Tina’s letters. They sit on a bench made of gnarled branches, and the sunlight filters through the willow trees above them enough to make the flowers glow.

He’s never had much regard for fairy tales, but this would be the setting of one.

Tina sits with the parcel on her lap, thumb absentmindedly smoothing down a flap that’s not tucked into the string anymore.

He clears his throat, and nudges her. “You should open it.”

She blinks, turning it over to pull the bow out of the string and carefully shed it and the paper.

The book’s red, leather-bound and untouched aside from his wrapping it. She traces her finger down the spine, lingering on his name, but after a moment she flips it open to random page and start reading a passage.

“You must have so much more than all of this in your head,” she says, touching a drawing with tentative fingers.

“Pickett tried to put forward the idea of a whole chapter on his adventures in it. I didn’t think the publishers would be too keen on that.”

“Where is Pickett?” To her delight, he fishes Pickett out of his top pocket and puts him on her shoulder. “This is violating so many codes of conduct.”

Pickett nestles into her hair, purring.

“Yes, you are worth it.”

Newt smiles, but Tina’s already looking back down at the book.

“You’ve worked so hard for this.”

Swallowing, he ducks away. He doesn’t want her to see his blush. “I had help.”

She shakes her head, but still looks the book as though it’s the most incredible thing she’s ever seen. “If you don’t stop giving other people credit when it’s your name on the cover I’m going to throw it at your head.”

He grins, trying to hold back his laugh, and she looks up at him, smiling too. She leans over to kiss his cheek- and he doesn’t even think. His fingertips touch her cheeks and guides her lips to his.

After a few moments he expects her to pull away, but she smiles against him and grabs his jacket to pull him closer. When they finally break apart, foreheads resting against each other, they’re both lightheaded.

He can’t help but hope that their next adventure will be each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh the response to this series has been overwhelming. Thank you, every single one of you :)


End file.
